


She’s My Cherry Pie

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Explicit Language, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Pie, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: Y/N messes with Dean every chance she gets. She lives for his reaction.  And her favorite way? Stealing the last piece of pie. It turns her on. But does it just piss him off, or is it mutual satisfaction? Y/N’s about to find out.





	She’s My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Based of of the imagine “Imagine you and Dean always fighting over the last piece of apple pie” from dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com

“God dammit, Y/N!” you heard Dean scream from the Bunker’s kitchen. Sam gave you a sheepish look from across the library table before getting up to leave. You couldn’t blame him as you heard Dean’s footsteps coming closer. You’d leave, too, but your motto was to always face things head on.

“Where’s my pie?” Dean glared at you as he entered the library. He walked over slamming his hands down on the table in front of you, leaning forward until his face was directly in front of yours. You could feel his hot breath on you, and even though his anger frustrated you every single time, you couldn’t help but be turned on. Dear god that man was smokin’ hot when he was furious.

“Didn’t realize it had your name on it, Winchester?” You smirked at him, leaning back in your chair and crossing your arms. You fucking loved messing with him every chance you got. It was like his reaction was your addiction. You stared right back into those gorgeous green eyes, urging him to make a move. “It was delicious. Right down to the last bite.” You accentuated that last word by running your tongue slowly over your lips. You watched as his eyes watched the movement before turning around in a huff and walking towards his bedroom.

Your own eyes drifted to those bow legs and, well let’s face it, firm ass of his as he walked away. You gave an exasperated sigh before going back to researching the lore for your next case. You were still poring over the words when Sam walked through the door with dinner. Dean walked into the library at the same time, his hair sticking up in several different place and his Henley shirt a bit wrinkled.

“Morning sleepyhead,” you teased Dean, getting a massive eye roll in return. And was that a hint of a blush you saw? Hmm… weird. Ignoring the look, you turned to Sam as he set the bags down. “Did you remember the pie, Sammy?”

“Yeah. All they had was cherry,” Sam answered passing out the containers with yours and Dean's burgers, as well as Sam’s salad. “Not that either of you mind.”

“All pie is good with me!” You gave Sam a smile before taking the first bite of your burger.

Dean stayed awfully silent as you all ate, until it was time for the pie. You and Dean reached for the container at the same time, resulting in your current standoff. “Uh uh, Y/N.” He glared at you. “You stole the last piece from the last pie, I get first dibs.”

“Oh no, Winchester. I know you,” You glared right back. “You’ll take the whole damn thing and call it a ‘slice.’ I’m not falling for that.”

“Truce. We take equal shares and save any leftovers.” Dean looked at you skeptically. He knew you, too, and knew you’d sass him if given the chance.

“Deal.” You each ended up eating a third of the pie. There was never a thing as too much pie for either of you. But that left the last third sitting in the fridge just waiting to be eaten. And unknown to Dean’s knowledge, you had dibs.

It was one in the morning when you traipsed barefoot into the kitchen for a middle of the night snack. You were only wearing an oversized flannel shirt as a nightgown, but it was long enough that you wouldn’t have to worry about flashing the boys or anything. You walked over to open the fridge and grabbed the last of the pie. You were standing at the metal island eating the last few bites when the light flickered on. Of course Dean was standing in the doorway when you turned your head. He gave a glare that would probably scare anyone else. You? It made you wetter than Niagara Falls during a torrential downpour.

You gave him a wink as you shoved that last bite in your mouth. Dean stayed silent but he stalked his way towards you like a lion on the prowl. He stopped just inches from you, placing his hands on either side of you on the table. He had you caged and it made you gulp down that bite.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Dean rasped out staring directly into your eyes. Could he hear how your heart was racing? Surely it had to be that loud.

“Piss you off?” You asked with feigned confidence, raising your eyebrow in sheer defiance.

“Frustrate me. In so many ways. But the surprising one?” Dean’s lip curled up in a smirk. “Sexually,” he said moving until his hard body was fully against you. You could feel exactly how sexually frustrated he was. “Do you know how many times you’ve stolen my pie? Do you know how sexy you are when you’re defiant?” He closed his eyes grinding his body and hard dick against you making a moan involuntarily escape your lips. He opened his eyes, the green almost gone with how dilated his pupils were. “Do you know how many times I’ve had to go jack off just for some release? Or how many times I’ve wanted to taste that pie on your lips? Taste all of you…” he trailed off looking slowly down your body.

Oh. That’s why he was disheveled earlier and blushing. You gave him a knowing smirk before grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him into you for a kiss. It was instantly hot and heavy, all that build up escaping into moans, grinding, pushing, pulling. And that was just with your clothes still on. But that didn’t last long either. You were practically tearing the clothes off each other until they were a pile on the kitchen floor.

That’s when you pulled apart, breathing so heavily you thought your lungs would collapse. You could feel the blush creep up from your toes to your face as Dean eyes roamed over every inch of you. “God dammit, Y/N,” Dean practically moaned out. “We should’ve done this sooner.”

And with that, he grabbed your waist and lifted you like you weighed nothing until you were sitting on top of the cold, metal counter, your legs on either side of him. His hands gripped your thighs, pulling you until your ass was on the edge and your back was flat against the counter. A shiver ran through you, but it had nothing to do with the cold metal and everything to do with how Dean was looking at you like you were his last meal, and he hadn’t eaten for days.

You could feel his breath along your inner thigh, traveling higher and higher. His hands roamed their own way: your thighs, your hips, anything they could reach. His touch and breath set you on fire, but it was nowhere close to the feeling of his tongue tasting you. One long, slow swipe up and you were practically begging for more. 

“Dean! Please,” you begged him. He aimed to please and your back arched up off the table as he went down on you. His tongue swirled and roamed your pussy’s walls like he was a god damn expert. He’d pull out just to suck on your clit, bringing you so close to the edge, before he’d dive right back in with that devilish tongue of his. You writhed and moaned. You were gripping the edge of the counter so hard, your knuckles were turning white. No man had ever brought you this much pleasure that you were sure it had to be a dream. He kept teasing you, bringing you closer and closer, your core tightening.

“Fuck, Dean! Please!” You could feel his smirk against you. You knew this was payback for the pie. And, oh, you were gonna steal all the pie from now on if it meant this was your delicious punishment.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, his tongue thrust and swirled inside you one last time, his thumb rubbing circles over your clit. “Yes! Oh God, yes!” You felt the orgasm explode through you like 1000 firecrackers going off at once, your body shuddering and writhing under his touch. You could feel his lips kissing up your body as you came back down from what felt like pure heaven. His lips were on yours in no time, your lips parting as his tongue entered your mouth. You could taste a little bit of you mixed with the cherry pie, and something that was just utterly Dean. “Mmm,” you moaned as the kiss ended.

“Now that’s one dessert I don’t think you’ll be able to steal from me,” Dean smirked at you. In one fast move, he had you in his arms, your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. “Why don’t we take this back to my room. I think we’ve both got room for leftovers.”

“Only if it means we each get our equal shares,” you winked at him as he started to carry you out of the kitchen and down the hall.

“Something tells me, we’ll be settling that score for awhile,” Dean laughed as he led you to his bedroom, and surely the continuation of what can only be described as the best night of you life. Gotta love you some pie!


End file.
